1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed in general to a cooling system, and more particularly to a cooling system for use in association with an engine which is encapsulated and includes a substantially remotely positioned radiator.
2. Background Art
Noise has long been a problem for heavy equipment. Indeed, as more stringent noise standards have been implemented, manufacturers have struggled to meet these standards. For example, one manner to reduce noise has been to implement an insulated engine compartment wherein the cooling heat exchangers (radiators) are moved outside of the engine compartment and generally supplemented with a fan driven by a, for example, a fixed of variable speed hydrostatic motor. The fan generally runs at as low of a speed as possible while providing adequate cooling capacity for the fluids within the various heat exchangers.
While such a system generally provides effective cooling for the fluids, certain problems have surfaced. In particular, while the cooling systems have successfully cooled the various fluids and oils, radiant heat generally remains trapped within the insulated engine compartment. As such, certain regions of the engine compartment, such as, for example, the exhaust manifolds and turbochargers remain excessively hot. This radiant heat drastically shortens the life of, among other things, alternators, electronic modules, hoses and belts.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide for a cooling system which can not only cool the various fluids but one which can also evacuate heat from particular, targeted regions within the engine compartment.
It is another object of the invention to provide for a system which further reduces noise within the engine compartment.
These and other objects of the invention will be understood in light of the claims and specification appended hereto.
The invention comprises a cooling system for use in association with an engine encased within an engine compartment. The encased engine includes a remotely positioned cooling fan and radiator. The invention includes a containment member operably positioned within the engine compartment and a conduit. The containment member includes an exposure opening which defines a cavity. The conduit is associated with the containment member. Additionally, the conduit includes a first end placed in fluid communication with the cavity and a second end extending outside of an engine compartment which is placed in fluid communication with the cooling fan. The circulation of the fan directs the passage of fluid from within the cavity and the conduit.
In a preferred embodiment, the conduit is positioned substantially in parallel with the radiator, to, in turn, preclude the passage of air from within the conduit through the radiator.
In another preferred embodiment, the containment member comprises a plurality of containment members.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the containment member includes an inlet to facilitate the ingress of air into the cavity.
Preferably, at least a portion of the cavity of the containment member includes a sound absorbing material.
The invention likewise comprises a method for cooling an engine within an engine compartment comprising the steps of providing at least one containment member, positioning the at least one containment member so as to place the exposure opening proximate a source of radiant heat, providing a conduit, associating a first end of the conduit with the at least one containment member, extending the conduit from within the engine compartment; and drawing air through the at least one containment member and through the conduit.
In one embodiment, the method further comprises the step of reducing the propagation of noise from within the engine compartment. In one such embodiment of the method, the step of reducing the propagation of noise comprises the step of positioning sound absorbing material within the cavity of the at least one containment member.